


Wrong...

by Rhaps0dy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger Management, Angst, Character Death, Falling In Love, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, No idea what else to tag, Non-Explicit Sex, Popular Luke, Regret, Relationship(s), School Life, happy at the beginning, life - Freeform, new transfer student percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke never had a problem with anger management. He felt disgusted by the antics of jealous females that led to the bullying and hurt of others that resulted in suicide and swore never to become like them. But everything changed when he met new transfer student, Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong...

Luke never had problems with anger management. He was the kind of social guy, that manages to get along with almost anybody. He was always a part of the popular group, due to his good looks, personality, and one thing that most pop groups have in common; he was in a sports team, and he just so happened to be team captain as well. Girls flocked around him endlessly, always trying to get his attention, but he had never once bothered to reciprocate their affections. His male friends always questioned him about it, why he let go of such great opportunities to hook a girl and have great sex. He had always just answered with, "I'm not interested." But he knew better. He actually felt disgusted with them. 

 

He'd seen what they could do to one another when they were jealous. They sometimes ganged up when they felt they were threatened by one or a few girls, and they start making those girls' lives miserable. Luke chanced upon them one time, and tried to help, but that just made things worse for the girl, and she committed suicide. Ever since then, Luke avoided helping in those situations, as long as it wasn't too severe, fearing his intervention would worsen the situation. This had always left a bad taste in his mouth, and he hated it. He swore he would never ever become like those girls, overcome by jealousy, and inflicting hurt on others.

 

But that's where he was wrong.

 

He didn't know. Didn't know that all that jealousy he feared, hated and felt disgusted with, was actually just bubbling beneath the surface. He just didn't have the right trigger for it, until he met Percy Jackson.

 

Percy Jackson was the new transfer student, and also a beautiful person, inside and out. He cared for everything that has life, and treats everyone equally. No one is more special or less deserving. These traits of him, everything that Percy Jackson was, deeply attracted Luke. Luke and Percy hit off wonderfully right at the beginning. They understood what each other was thinking, and had many common hobbies. 

 

As they spent more time together, Luke's attraction for Percy slowly grew into a crush, and then it developed into  _ love _ . He felt this deep yearning for Percy, every time they were close to each other, and it was driving him crazy. His heart beats like crazy, his palms start sweating, and every time they weren't together, Luke was thinking about him. His every waking thought was Percy and it was affecting him a great deal. 

 

He decided to do something about it, and he confessed to Percy, the next time they hung out. Luke had made sure to create a more romantic environment, before telling Percy, to ease them both into the mood.

 

To his surprise, Percy actually confessed his feelings for Luke too! Luke was over the moon, and they started dating. 

 

Things between them were happy and fine for some months, before Luke's tendencies started showing. It was only with small stuff, like when Percy would take really long to reply to his texts because he was busy at school, and when Percy was too busy to meet up with him, or go out, he started feeling frustrated. But then, one little thing happened, that led everything downhill.

 

It had been two weeks, since Luke last saw Percy, and he was really irritated. He wanted to quickly meet with Percy, to kiss him, hug him, talk to him, make love to him, make him smile his gorgeous smile, and just bask in all that was Percy. He went to Percy's class to find him, because Percy was finally free that day, and they were supposed to go out. But when he reached the door of Percy's classroom, he saw Percy talking to an Asian guy, laughing and smiling happily. So was the Asian guy, the way he looked at Percy, Luke was infuriated by it. He walked over, grabbed Percy's hand, and dragged him out the classroom and all the way out of school. 

 

Luke didn't really know what he was doing, he just let his instincts takeover. He only came to his senses when he heard Percy calling out to him from behind, claiming that Luke was hurting his hand. Luke immediately released his tight grip on Percy's wrist and thought of what he was feeling.

 

"Luke, are you ok? What happened back there?" Percy had asked.

 

"Nothing. I-I don't know. I just- I saw you talking to that Asian guy so happily, and he looked at with those fond eyes, and I just felt like I was neglected." Luke explained dejectedly.

 

"Oh. How cute. You are jealous!" Percy stated excitedly, but continued, "But don't worry, me and Ethan, we are just good friends. The one I love is you, so you have nothing to worry about." Percy gave him a warm smile. "Although, you shouldn't just drag me out wordlessly like that, it was kind of rude." 

 

Luke thought for a while, and agreed. "Yeah, ok. That was kinda rude. I'll go apologise." He started walking back to school, but Percy pulled him by the hand.

 

"No need to do that now, dummy! We can just do it tomorrow, together." Percy smiled that beautiful smile and Luke just felt so overwhelmed. He hugged Percy tightly, and started kissing him passionately.

 

He pulled away a short while after with the both of them panting, and hurriedly pulled Percy along with him. "I can't wait till we are alone." Luke smirked, and Percy blushed. They spent the rest of the day in hot, passionate and loving bliss, enjoying the touch and feel of each other's bare skin on their own.

 

Their happy times together lasted all the way to graduation, and they got an apartment so that they could live together while they worked. Luke was still worried about his jealous tendencies but Percy had assured him that it was normal to feel jealous. If Luke didn't, Percy might even think that Luke hadn't cared about him, which Luke obviously did, so all was fine.

 

Things took a turn for the worst ever since Percy got his job. He had to work late nights and sometimes, not going home at all because he was rushing some work in the office. He would call home to inform Luke not to wait up for him. Things were ok for a couple of weeks, before Luke started getting suspicious. All the nights that Percy were late or not home, he would start thinking that maybe, Percy was with another guy, so that night, he went to Percy's office to pick him up. What he saw made his blood boil. He saw Percy's boss hugging Percy, groping his butt and kissing down his neck. Percy was telling him to stop but apparently it fell on deaf ears. 

 

Luke ran over, and pulled the guy off Percy and punched him hard on his left cheek. Percy's boss fell on the ground, and Luke started hitting and punching him for real, really roughly. There were blood splatters everywhere, and Percy was frantic. He called for Luke to stop but it seemed as if Luke didn't hear him. Finally, Luke stopped when the body beneath him was no longer moving, then he grabbed Percy's hands with his own bloody ones, and started pulling Percy away.

 

They were totally silent in the car ride home, there was tension in the air, and Percy was worried because Luke was fuming.

 

When they got home, Luke slammed Percy against the wall and kissed him fiercely, teeth biting his lips in the process, and drew blood. 

 

"What were you  _ doing _ ?" Luke asked angrily.

 

"I was rushing work, I swear. But my boss just appeared suddenly behind me, and then he just suddenly bear hugged me. I had no idea what the hell was going on, and when I did, I couldn't move. I told him to stop, but he didn't. Luckily you showed up." Percy anxiously explained and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Is this the first time?" Luke questioned.

 

"What? Of course it is! How could you think it's not?" Percy exclaimed indignantly.

 

"Because it's already been so many nights since you started working late, and just nice on the day I decided to go and pick you up, I see this? Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" Luke bit out.

 

Percy looked at him shocked, with tears in his eyes. "How could you even think this? After so many years of being together?" Percy's voice wavered at the end of the sentence, and he turned to walk away when Luke put his hands on the wall with Percy in between.

 

"Where do you think you are going? This conversation is not done." Luke hissed out.

 

"I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't believe my words." Percy looked up at Luke with tears dripping down his cheeks, before looking away.

 

"I think it's time I let you know who you belong to, Percy. So you can stop defying my words." Luke looked down at Percy with harsh eyes.

 

Percy was frightened, he had no idea what Luke had in mind. "Wha-" But before he got a chance to voice out anything, Luke roughly grabbed his face, and kissed him.

 

They had sex, rough sex, for the very first time since they started their relationship. Not the kind that makes the heat hotter and suffocates them, but the kind that cools a warm heart. Luke held down Percy's hands and didn't even prepare him, before he thrusted into Percy. Percy was crying and screaming due to the overwhelming pain, but Luke was lost in too much jealousy to even care. The only thought he had, was "show Percy he belongs to you", "that you can do whatever you want to him", "because he is YOUR'S", "NOBODY is to touch him, but you". 

 

After Luke released his cum into Percy, he seemed to have came to his senses. He saw the sight in front of him, and was shocked. Percy was trembling beneath him, sobbing and voice hoarse from screaming, there was blood in between his legs and on the bed sheets. Luke took deep breaths, he gently hugged Percy. 

 

"Oh my god. I am SO sorry. What have I done? I love you, Percy. SO MUCH. What have I done?" Luke hugged Percy's head tightly in his arms, and he started crying, sobbing even, apologizing profusely. 

 

Percy was in physical pain, but he knew Luke's heart was in even more pain because he had not meant to do such a horrible thing to Percy. Percy knew Luke loved him, so much. So he forgave him, and life went on.

 

But, Luke still got jealous sometimes, and he would get really angry. He never actually hit Percy, just sometimes grabs him with too much strength that it hurt and left bruises, but he would always apologize and cry after, and Percy always forgive him.

 

Percy's friends got to know about it, and they were really angry with him. They told Percy to break up with Luke, and Percy would refuse, saying that Luke loves him, which Luke overhears. He felt really guilty, and wanted to do something about his problem. But he heard Percy's friends saying, "That's not love, it's obsession."

 

Ever since Luke overheard that, he kept wondering if it were true, if he didn't really love Percy, but was obsessed. He started thinking back to how it all started and felt it was true. Feeling guilty that he was leading Percy on, he decided he had to stop this obsession, he had to break up with Percy. But he knew that, if he were to break up out of the blue, Percy would probably think that something was up. So he started treating Percy coldly when Percy showered Luke with love, like ignoring him, to get Percy to hate him, so that they could break up. 

 

He hated what he had become, and if it was because he was obsessed with Percy, then he had to save them both, this had to stop, they had to stop. The next day, he just packed his stuff in a luggage, and told Percy he was going to go stay with his mother. Percy was shocked to say the least, he rushed after him, questioning his actions when the most terrible thing happened.

 

Percy missed a step on the stairs in his haste to catch up to Luke, and he rolled down the stairs with horrible "thuds".

 

Luke was horrified. He immediately dropped his stuff and called an ambulance, all the while staying close to Percy.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

As Luke sat beside Percy's bed, feeling horrible and sad, the doctor came over with his diagnosis.

 

"He hit his head pretty badly, and there are several blood clots in his brain. He might... not wake up. Things are not looking too bright." The doctor explained.

 

Luke dropped back down in his chair.

 

"If he wakes up within the next 48 hours, there is a chance he might survive." The doctor continued, before walking out.

 

Percy's friends rushed in frantically and asked how Percy's doing. After Luke related what the doctor said, they started pulling Luke up by his collar and shouting at him, scolding him. But they stopped, when they saw his distraught and absolutely broken and lost face.

 

"Just stay with Percy. He would love that. We will take turns to watch over him too, so that you can have some rest." They left after saying that.

 

Luke held Percy's left hand in his hands tightly, talking to Percy, reminding him that Luke is waiting for him, apologizing for his misgivings and doings and for being a jerk for the past couple of days.

 

He had a lot of time to think about everything while waiting for Percy to wake up. He thought about their relationship, how it all began and everything. He finally understood that, perhaps he had indeed started out with infatuation with Percy, which might lead to obsession, but he really did love Percy, with all his heart, and he couldn't imagine living life without Percy.

 

Luke cried and apologized and explained himself to Percy, holding their joint hands to his forehead. He was sobbing so hard that he did not notice Percy was awake. It was still within the last hour of the second day since the accident.

 

"I forgive you, Luke. Always have and always will. Because I love you." Percy spoke softly.

 

Luke's head shot up when he heard Percy talking. He was overjoyed, and started crying. "Thank you. Thank you for waking up. Thank you!" He sniffed with joy. "I'll go get the doctor!!"

 

When Luke came back to Percy's room, he found that Percy's heart was rapidly beating and the doctor and nurses started frantically shifting about. The doctor made some checks, and he walked over to Luke, shaking his head. "I fear that Mr Jackson isn't going to make it."

 

"What?! Why?! You said if he woke up within 48 hours he might survive!!" Luke shouted.

 

"It appears that the injury to his head was much severe then expected, there are signs of internal bleeding, and some of his organs are failing. I am sorry, we tried our best. Close friends and family members should stay by his side for his last moments. Once again, I'm sorry." The doctor mentioned emphatically.

 

Luke ran over to Percy and held his hand and kissed his forehead. Tears were dripping down his cheeks. Percy tried to speak, "Forgiv- Love y-you..." and his hand fell out of Luke's hold.

 

The heart monitor gave out a steady and prolonged "beeeeeeeep".

 

Luke sobbed, and cried his heart out. He couldn't believe that Percy was gone, just like that.

 

All the funeral necessities were settled by Percy's good friends while he sat there in a daze, with red rimmed eyes. 

 

After everything was done and settled, and Percy laid to rest in the ground, Luke stayed at Percy's grave all the time, because he couldn't leave Percy alone. When Luke was alone in their home, he would think about their life together and of all things that were basically just Percy, which would in the end, lead him back to the grave. 

 

He could no longer work, his heart and brain weren't in it. To him, his life was over. All he saw was grey, and he felt empty, as if there was this gaping hole in his chest. 

 

Something in him finally went "click", and he went to Percy's grave, placed a photo of them laughing together and hugging on the ground.

 

"I love you too." He said, and shot himself, smiling as he fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. Angst isn't my thing, but the mood struck, and heck it. I just wrote it. 
> 
> Love to hear your comments!!


End file.
